Hetalia Theatre: The Play of Nations
by Walking Tradgedy
Summary: All the countries are having economy issues so they decide to together and have a fundraiser: A play put on by all the countries. But behind the scenes, what's really going on? These countries may learn that there's more drama when the curtains close.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey FanFiction-ers! It's HayJay and I'm writing my first story! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hope you guys are excited because I'm writing my first Hetalia FanFiction! I count this as my first FanFiction but a while ago I attempted (and failed horribly) at writing one… Heh heh ^_^; So anyway, enjoy! This is my first Hetalia FanFiction but I want you guys to be involved in what happens so please read and review guys! :) Thanks! Love ya! ~HayJay**

Chapter One

The Fundraiser

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon when everyone was called to an emergency meeting at the World Conference room. The meeting had been called by everyone's bosses, so the there was a high feeling of stress and worry as every country took their seat. The countries nervously whispered among themselves, the same questions were repeating throughout the room.

"Why are we here?"

"Are we in trouble?"

"What did we do?"

"What's going on?"

"Did someone die?"

"I hope it was England…"

"I HEARD THAT ALFRED!"

"Heh heh…"

"When is it starting?"

"Why are we here?"

"I already asked that!"

Everyone stopped talking when suddenly when they realized someone's boss was writing on the whiteboard at the front of the room. When they moved aside, everyone looked and saw the word "Economy" written on the board along with a line graph showing a line going downward and into a picture of a toilet. Every country in the room began shifting uncomfortably, looking around, scratching their necks, blushing, or staring down at their feet awkwardly.

"Would anyone care to explain what this means?" Asked America's boss.

Estonia slowly raised a shaky hand and was nodded at by his boss to continue with his response.

"W-Well, it's a graph of our – I mean the countries' decreasing economy and wealth over the years and quickly being diminished as our delicate economy structure is slowly collapsing as from the detrimental abuse of our reckless spending and borrowing, hoping to fix this fragile anatomy but ironically causing it to succumb even worse by –"

Estonia began biting his lip as he was cut short by his boss tapping his watch so he wouldn't over – explain like the genius probably would. Luckily, America's boss broke their tension by smiling and saying,

"Yes, our economy, in all countries, has been horrid for a while and has hit an extremely low level and what we consider to be rock bottom, or extremely close to it." He said pointing to the toilet as Alfred giggled at the word 'bottom' like a child.

England rolled his eyes as America's boss continued.

"So we decided we need a way to earn money, fast. We all came together and decided we need a fundraiser. So today, we called you all here to have you suggest ideas. Anyone?"

Everyone looked around the room, curious who would be brave enough to speak up.

Russia raised his hand and answered as all eyes were on him while he was responding. "Vat about a Russian Roulette contest, da?"

All the bosses quickly shook their heads 'no' as an angry Belarus twitched madly, making countries near her scoot away.

"We could have a lemonade stand!" Said an enthusiastic Sealand who's smile faded as he started blushing when everyone sighed or brought a hand to their forehead.

And so, for the next who knows how long, countries and bosses suggested ideas and argued over them.

"What about a play?" Austria asked.

Everyone looked around then stared at the bosses, who mainly were nodding and smiling in approval.

"Who is in favor of Austria's idea to do a play?"

Over half the room rose their hands.

"Then it's settled," said Austria's boss. "We're doing a play."

**Okay guys, so that was the first chapter! Please read and review! I'm super excited and hope you guys liked it! :D Luv ya!**

**~HayJay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's HayJay again and I got the second chapter! Yeah! :D Again, this is my first fanfic, but I'm really excited! I would like to thank AquaGrace and wolfmaiden96 for their reviews :) So, here's chapter two! ~HayJay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the plays! Sorry for not including this in the last chapter, but just making sure it's clear! Thanks!**

Chapter Two

Which Play…

"But !" whined Feliciano.

Italy's boss sighed and glared at the ceiling. "What Italy?"

"Well what play are we gonna do?" Everyone looked around, realizing the pasta-obsessed country had a point.

"Well…?" Asked Italy's boss, once again looking for suggestions.

Finally, America grew annoyed with waiting, it was like waiting to be seated in a restaurant when you can just go get fast food for half the price! It was pointless and just annoying.

"Here," He grabbed a tissue box and a sharpie then wrote 'Suggestions' on it.

"Any ideas someone has, just write it on a paper, and put it in here!"

Everyone sighed and agreed with the idea. Some countries began frantically filling up pieces of scrap paper, while some decided to blow their nose and put it in the box to annoy the next person to put in a suggestion. And so the meeting went on with countries waiting in line to enter their idea or waiting for all the ideas to be put in. Eventually, everyone finished their ideas and the box was overflowing with the countries' suggestions.

America's boss began picking them up and reading them aloud,

"Okay, um, let's see, the first idea is… okay that's a dirty tissue, umm what about, okay another tissue, what about, ugh. Is this entire thing filled with used tissues?"

England's boss sighed, and dumped out the box, searching through it until he separated the dirty tissue pile and the idea pile, which sadly was smaller. America's boss awkwardly thanked him and began reading the suggestions and writing them on the board.

_Wicked, Charlie and The Chocolate Factory, Les Misérables, _one by one many plays were listed on the board.

"Now," said America's boss, "let's vote!" And so they went through the list one by one of plays, but in the end, only one could win. Every country looked down the long list and noticed the obvious winner.

_Alice in Wonderland_.

**Okay, so some of you might be wondering why I picked this, well I chose it because first of all, I am currently in the musical in my school, it's a fun play, and it has a lot of characters. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I will be updating soon, next chapter will be the auditions! :D Yay! Luv ya!**

**~HayJay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I decided finally to upload another chapter! I might not be able to upload as much if at all during vacations and such, but I will try to update when I can. This chapter is about the first part of the auditions for the play! :D Luv you guys!**

**~HayJay**

Chapter 3

The Auditions

At the next meeting a week later, every country was handed a form stating the cast list:

CHESHIRE CAT 1

CHESHIRE CAT 2

CHESHIRE CAT 3

MATHILDA

ALICE

TALL ALICE

SMALL ALICE

WHITE RABBIT

DOORKNOB

DODO BIRD

TWEEDLE DEE

TWEDLE DUM

ROSE

PETUNIA

LILY

VIOLET

DAISY

CATERPILLAR

MAD HATTER

MARCH HARE

ROYAL CARDSMEN

QUEEN OF HEARTS

KING OF HEARTS

Each country reviewed the list, most already knowing who they wanted to try out for. And with auditions the next day, every country knew there was no time to waste practicing.

~The Next Day~

Auditions began promptly at 3:00 pm as mixed emotions of anxiety, excitement, nervousness, or for some boredom filled the room.

The bosses sat in the front row behind a table with pencils and sheets of paper used for judging the acting skills of the countries. The first part to be auditioned for was the Cheshire cat (including 1, 2, and 3)

CHESHIRE CAT:

GROUP 1:

Cat 1: Austria

Cat 2: Poland

Cat 3: Prussia

Austria (Cat 1): "Then Miss Alice made the decision to travel among the-"

"Austria, could you please say something more similar to your character?"

Austria glared at the bosses and stormed out.

Poland (Cat 2): So, then she like totally swam across the ocean of tears, gees, crybaby much? Anyway, then she like went aaand THEN she like,"

A few bosses sighed or facepalmed making a frustrated Poland glare and huff.

Meanwhile, Prussia was liking his hands and then started scratching his ear with his foot… For some reason, earning strange stares from everyone. Prussia then proceeded to hiss at them and prance out on all fours off the stage.

GROUP 2:

Cat 1: Estonia

Cat 2: Lithuania

Cat 3: Lativia

Estonia (Cat 1): "So then Alice traveled on to where the Queen lived."

Lativia (Cat 3): "Dun, Dun, DUNNNN!" Lativia said dramatically, but still high pitched making the sound effect sound weird, which didn't go unnoticed by Estonia who sighed and patted his head.

Lithuania (Cat 2): "Where sh-she came upon some cards doing a, well, curiously odd thing: Playing card th-that were actually walking and moving, and seemed to be p-painting."

The bosses were impressed, it went well for the most part, other thn slight stuttering and such, they did well, but then, of course, Prussia came back and hopped on Estonia making cat noises and scratching him while Estonia ran around screaming, causing Lativia to freak out and run away and Lithuania to freak out and stutter then eventually run off also.

GROUP 3:

Cat 1: Italy (Southern)

Cat 2: Germany

Cat 3: Italy (Northern)

Italy (Southern) (Cat 1): "Alice walked over to the magical forest of – okay what the hell is this crap?"

The bosses glared as South Italy threw the script on the ground and walked away.

Italy (Northern) (Cat 3): "So then Alice walked up to the guard and asked…" Italy paused, trying to remember the line, even though the script was right in front of him, but eventually just said, "and asked if he had any PASTA~!" because, of course, pasta was always the correct answer.

Germany (Cat 2): "And then she followed the rabbit to the forest. But little did she realize what was about to happen…" Germany explained with the a dull expression and tone, since he obviously had been dragged up on stage by Italy to audition with him and his brother.

The bosses were already sighing, for they knew this would be a loooooong day.

MATHILDA:

Liechtenstein:

"Alice what are you d-doing? *sigh* Will you ever l-learn to grow up?" Liechtenstien said, probably doing the most normal audition so far with a slightly shaky voice… That is until she got nervous and ran off with Switzerland running after her, like a frustrated stage-mom mad at their child.

Hungary:

"ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

All the bosses winced simultaneously at the country's loud reading.

"*loud, obnoxious sigh* WILL YOU EVER LEARN TO JUST GROW UP?"

"AGH! Please be just a LITTLE quieter! For goodness sake, how can we judge you if we won't be able to HEAR YOU after having our EAR DRUMS EXPLODED?" Yelled a foolish boss who was soon after whacked with a frying pan.

ALICE

Ukraine: "Oh no! The wh-white rabbit's g-gone! Is he ever coming back? Wait, should I follow him? Maybe I shouldn't, what if I got in trouble? Oh no!" Ukraine somewhere in the middle had completely abandoned the script, and ran of as she burst into tears because she couldn't find the white rabbit even though she would've on the next page.

Belarus: "*sigh* listen, I'm only doing this because brother thinks I need a hobby… GOT IT?" The bosses nodded in fear as Belarus fearlessly continued reading the script. "Well, where could he have gone? That rabbit couldn't have gotten far, wait *looks at imaginary hole on stage* curiouser and curiouser… Maybe I should - Oh no Alice, that's a horrible idea, what if you got in trouble? But, well, there's always the chance that -" Belarus was cut short by the sound of applause as several countries' were impressed with her acting talent, but Belarus, angered by being cut off, took out her knife and began chasing the countries who ran for dear life. She then entered with an angry expression as she cursed under her breath and got back up on stage. She looked around seeing everyone's worried expressions and sighed. "I didn't _kill_ him, but anyone try that with me," she said as she pointed the knife to the audience "And it'll be more than just a scar!" She left, leaving the bosses along with all the countries shaking slightly.

TALL ALICE:

Hungary: "WOW! I'M SO TALL! But now I won't fit, what am I gonna do? *falls to ground dramatically crying and sobbing MUCH louder than necessary*" The bosses all covered their ears and winced until she was done.

Ukraine: "Wow, I'm so tall! B-But now, I-I won't fit, what am I gonna do? *falls to ground crying much longer than necessary as the bosses awkwardly look around and scratch their necks as Ukraine rolls around the floor screaming and crying*"

SMALL ALICE:

Wy: "Aw, now I'm too small! *falls to ground and very over-dramatically begins crying*" The bosses looked around, surprised that there was someone moderately normal who had talent and immediately casted her.

WHITE RABBIT:

Prussia: Prussia entered hopping around like an actual rabbit and playing with a pair of fake ears that he had found backstage, which weren't his, but he was too awesome for it to bug anyone. "I have to go, I'm LATE! Ugh. I'll never make it on time now!" Prussia twitched his nose and hopped off stage, literally, which ended up hurting him since the stage was higher than the ground by a few feet. Prussia then stood up, bowed, and limped away. The bosses gave each other questioning looks but decided that Prussia was definitely determined.

Russia: Russia walked in doing a strange hopping action. "Hop hop, da? I must go now Alice I have to be somewhere, or you see I will be late, da? I must go find the Queen of Hearts right away, or she'll have my head, da?" Russia said in almost the same tone, still looking creepily innocent as he acted. Te bosses looked at each other to scared to comment.

England: "I must leave again, I'm ever so sorry for the inconvenience Miss Alice but-" England was interrupted by an anonymous booing from one of the countries. "HEY! Shut it Alfred! My country wrote this play, you understand? Who's laughing now?"

"Still me, because you're trying out for a bunny!" Alfred responded and stuck his tongue out of his mouth.

DOORKNOB:

Latvia: "Hey! N-No need to get touchy, goodness! You could've asked.." Latvia slowly got quieter as he noticed all the countries staring at him as he ran crying off the stage… Crying louder than his audition. The bosses bit their lips as another akward moment began.

Sealand: "Ow! That was my nose! Golly, was that really necessary? I don't go around pulling on your nose, do I?" Sealand's audition actually went pretty good… Sadly though, the bosses weren't paying attention to most of it, because they didn't realize a country was actually on the stage.

DODO BIRD:

China: "C'mon, please crabs! Row the boat like your life depends on it or the Queen will have you for seafood! Row, and that, is an order from your captain!" China posed briefly with his hands on his hips then headed to the front of the 'boat' (currently a cardboard box) and tripped, falling out of it and then walked off the stage blushing slightly.

Austria: "Hurry it up! Row the boat for goodness sake you stupid crustaceans! That's an order!" Austria glared at where one of the lobsters would be and went to the edge of the 'boat' as he glanced out herorically and began the song part of his audition with a low but well refined voice. The bosses saw how well of a job he did, but none were surprised knowing he already had a large amount of muical talent.

TWEEDLE DEE + TWEEDLE DUM:

GROUP 1:

Tweedle Dee: Italy (Northern)

Tweedle Dum: Italy (Southern)

One of the bosses read a line to start the audition: "Oh goodness, I'm sorry!"

Italy (Northern) (Tweedle Dee): "Oh! Well-a How do you-a do then Sorry? My name is Tweedle-Dee!"

Italy (Southern) (Tweedle-Dum): "I'm Tweedle Dum. Why the heck is your name sorry? Who names their child that! I mean honestly your parents must've been such-" Northern Italy covered his brother's mouth before he could curse

Italy (Northern) (Tweedle Dee): "Ah…Umm… Do you like PASTAAAA~?" Feliciano was then bitten by his brother who then angrily left. "OWWWWW! GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANYYY!" Germany then sighed and took Northern Italy away to get a band-aid while the bossesscribbled notes or sighed.

GROUP 2:

Tweedle Dee: Liechtenstein

Tweedle Dum: Switzerland

Liechtenstein (Tweedle Dee): "Oh how do you do then? I-I am Tweedle Dee."

Switzerland (Tweedle Dum): "No, I'M Tweedle Dee!"

Liechenstien looked up at her brother and burst into tears then started running off the stage, "I'm sorry!" Switzerland sighed and ran after her. "Wait! That was the line! I'm not mad! Liechenstien!"

GROUP 3:

Tweedle Dee: China

Tweedle Dum: Japan

China (Tweedle Dee): "Well brother, I'm afraid you're wrong, I'm Tweedle Dee!"

Japan (Tweedle Dum): "Oh. I am sorry." Japan stated dully.

China (Tweedle Dee): "Wow, she's Sorry too!" China stated extremely excited while Japan sighed then set the script down and left. "Wait, Japan! Where are you going?"

The bosses watched as another two people left the stage without finishing the script.

The bosses all started tiredly talking and finally decided they would call it a day. "Okay everyone, I think we're gonna call it a day. Come back tomorrow to audition for characters we didn't get to or if you want to try out last-minute for one the ones people auditioned for will also start the vocal part of the auditions if we have time tomorrow."

**Hey guys! Sorry that took forever to write, and I've just been super busy since the last chapter, I had my play (which was so much fun!), I had several issues with friends, I had a camp, I had school issues, and more but just overall a lot, but it's better now and I'm updating it! :) I'm probably going to be up late working on this, so I hope to add another chapter soon! Thanks guys! I really appreciate your reviews! Please also comment on your favorites so I can get an idea of who to pick. After the second part of the auditions I'm going to have to spend a while considering who to cast and who it ould go from there. Also, I appreciate reccomendations of who should try out for what, even if the audition already occurred, I may still try to squeeze in a few. Also, I'm not sure if it would bug you guys or not if I had some of the characters curse so please comment.**

**Thank you a ton! **

**Luv you guys!**

**~HayJay**


End file.
